Transport services are increasingly becoming more diverse and common, particularly with advances in location-dependent services. Many such services enable individual users to request transportation on demand. For example, transport services currently exist which enable vehicle drivers to provide transport for other potential passengers in a transport pooling arrangement, as well as to deliver packages, goods and/or prepared foods.